Lover's Quarrel
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: This story is a sequel to A Monster's Rampage: Naturon Strikes. I suck very much at summaries, so please read and tell me what you think about it. I need some reviews for any of my stories. Thank you


**A Lover's Quarrel:**

**Lina's Rampage**

By: **Black Demon Dragon.**

Characters of the Slayers by: **Tsuguhiko Kadokawa**

Characters of Sonic the Hedgehog by: **Yuji Naka**

It all began at a peaceful day in Seyrunn, the white magic capital city of the world. The world that the city is in is part of the "**Four Worlds**" where each was ruled by its' own God and Dark Lord. These worlds are ruled by a Dark Lord who hold reigns on all terrible dreams who's power is beyond that of both the gods and the monsters. A darkness beyond the blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. The golden lord that both the Monster Race and the Gods know as the Lord of Nightmares. The world of that this event took place in is ruled by both the Red Dragon God known as Ceiphied and the Dark Lord Ruby-Eyed Shabranigdo.

However, in the city of Seyrunn, there was a human teenage boy who's not of that world. He comes from a world that is outside of the universal planes of the "**Four Worlds.**" He is also accompanied by four companions that are also outside of the "**Four Worlds,**" but outside of his world as well. What makes these five beings unusual from normal is that they all possess incredible power that is almost as great as the power of the Lord of Nightmares herself.

Anyway, inside the huge majestic dining room of the castle of the royal house of Seyrunn, there was a welcoming party going underway. This honor was being held for the boy known as Miguel Angel Arias and his four friends who had befriended the shrine maiden named Sylphiel Nel Lahda as well as defeating a powerful Monster from the Monster Race. A Monster that once possessed the powers of the Chaos Emerald: the most powerful natural force in the universe. If the Monster, Naturon, were to be allowed to continue using the power of that cosmic gem, the incredible cosmic energies of the Lord of Nightmares that it absorbs would've gone out of control. Thus, the world would suffer a fate that is far worse than being engulfed in the Sea of Chaos.

The four friends are known as Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest blue being on two feet. Tails Miles Prower is a young fox genius who can fly with his two tails. Knuckles the Echidna is the guardian of a huge Chaos Emerald called the Master Emerald which is the power source of an island in the sky known as Angel Island. Lastly there's Shadow the Hedgehog, a being who is nearly identical to Sonic, who was created by a scientist as the Ultimate Life Form.

With these five visitors are four people. The shrine maiden Sylphiel Nel Lahda was among these four people, who was sitting next to Miguel. The rest of the company that were with them are known by the names of Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunn as well as her father Phillionel, and the chimera human known as Zelgadis Greywards.

While feasting on the great big meal that was prepared for them in honor of their victory over Naturon, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Prince Phil began asking questions to the outer worlders about themselves. They also asked about the worlds they came from as well as their adventures with Sylphiel. That was when Sonic began to talk about the creature named Nightmare Parasite Chaos: a powerful clone of the liquid creature known as Chaos.

As soon as the blue hedgehog talked about the creature, Amelia began to say to the shrine maiden of Siaraag with a bit of amazement in her voice, "Wow, Miss Sylphiel! That's really amazing! Are you telling us that you fought with a dangerous creature that's more powerful than the entire Monster Race all together with the help of these fives heroes in another world? That's just simply amazing!"

"Well, it really isn't that amazing, Miss Amelia," Sylphiel began to say with a small chuckle and a blush on her face, "Besides, I wasn't all alone to defeat that parasitical monster. Miguel and his friends were there to help me defeat it, isn't that right, Miguel?"

With the shine of the maiden's beautiful face facing towards him, the young man started to say with a little blush of his own on his face, "Well, it really wasn't that amazing, Amelia. It's just that the creature was about to destroy my world and we had no choice but to fight in order to stop it. Isn't that right, Sonic?"

"Oh stop being so modest, Miguel," the blue hedgehog started to say to his human friend after finishing his plate of food. "You know for a fact that if you hadn't powered up Sylphiel's Dragon Slave spell with the power of your Chaos Form, then we wouldn't be here today to tell the tale."

"But what about the creature itself, blue boy?" said Zelgadis as he finished sipping tea from his cup with a bit of attitude in his voice. "I mean, from what we all had heard from what Sylphiel told us, this creature seems to have the ability to absorb any other creature's blood and transform into that creature or person as well as use his or her powers, magic, natural speed, strength, and abilities as its own. Aren't you a little bit concerned that this Chaos Clone Monster would somehow use the blood that it had gotten from both Miguel and Sylphiel to escape?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Mr. Zelgadis," Tails said as he had finished his last piece of food on his plate. "That clone of Chaos took a full direct hit from the increased Dragon Slave attack. All of us saw it vanish and break apart with our eyes. There's no way that it could've survived a blast that powerful."

"I have to agree with Tails on this one, Zel," Knuckles said as he sipped his own cup of tea and placed it back on the table. "Miguel had used up all of the power of his Chaos Form in order to increase the power of Sylphiel's Dragon Slave as well as his own physical energy. I mean, from where we were, the blast in space had enough power inside it that could've destroyed an entire planet."

"And what about these Chaos Emeralds that all of you were talking about before?" Prince Phil asked with somewhat of a heroic tone. "Are these gems as powerful as you all described? I mean, if a word about them ever got out to either the Gods or the Monster Race and if either side got their hands on them, then this entire world will be thrown into total chaos. We mustn't allow that to happen! We must preserve the peace and balance of this world in the name of justice at all costs!"

"Uh, I assure you, Prince Phil, that there is no reason for you to worry about it," Shadow the Hedgehog began to say while raising his eyebrow toward the prince after finishing his meal and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Me and the others will make sure that the Chaos Emeralds will never be used that way by either the Gods or the Monsters of this world. Tails has a special compartment to make sure that the emerald's power would never go out of control like it nearly did with Naturon. We also have Miguel, who could use the power of the Star Sword to neutralize the energies of the emeralds. There's no way that either the Gods or the Monsters would use them. So there's no need for any worry."

"That's right, Phil," Sonic began to say, "All six of us have faced the most powerful creature that the entire universe has ever known, but both Miguel and Sylphiel managed to beat the crap out of that big drip. So all the thanks should go to the both of them."

"Uh, Sonic," Sylphiel began to say to the blue hedgehog nervously as a big sweatdrop was coming down the back of her head, "don't you think that you should be a little more polite and watch your language in front of both the Prince and Princess? You might get us all in trouble."

"Aww, don't worry about it, Miss Sylphiel," Amelia began to say with a happy grin on her face, "After all that the people of Seyrunn had experienced with Miss Lina, everyone, including me and daddy, aren't fazed or surprised about the behavior that Miguel and his friends might display."

"Boy, I bet," Knuckles replied with a sarcastic tone as he sighed with annoyance before taking in another piece of food into his mouth.

"Anyway, speaking of Miss Lina," the shrine maiden of Siaraag began to say with a thoughtful tone, "I wonder where she and Gourry Dear could be by now?"

That was when the human chimera started to answer Sylphiel's question, "If you really want to know, Sylphiel, I ran into the two of them a few days ago just before I've arrived here at Seyruun. Both Lina and Gourry were surprised that I would be headed towards this direction where both you and Amelia be meeting. But I'm going to be the one to be more surprised for when she sees your new friends and hears that Miguel here is the one that defeated Naturon. But the two of them had told me that they were going to make a stop at a popular restaurant at the other side of Seyrunn. So knowing Lina and Gourry, they probably want to go for a "little" snack at a nearby restaurant here in the city before arriving here at the castle for the main course when they feast their eyes on this great meal."

"I think that I understand what you mean, Zel," Miguel said while feeling embarrassed while wiping his mouth of food with a napkin. "Hee! I mean, with a meal this big, if what half of what Sylphiel says to me and the guys are true, then she and Gourry are going to have one heck of a time eating all of this."

"So anyway, Miss Sylphiel," the enthusiastic princess began to say to the purple-haired shrine maiden with a bit of curiosity, "can you tell us more about what it's like to travel and look at a world like Miguel's? I'm still trying to picture what it might look like."

"Well, Amelia," Sylphiel said while blushing a shade of red while facing to her new companion, "I think that Miguel could tell you about it a little more better than I would ever say. I mean, he does live there after all. Isn't that right, Miguel?"

As the purple-haired priestess turned to the teen, Miguel began to say with a blush on his face, "Well, Sylphiel, if you want me to tell the prince and company all about my world, then I suppose I could try to tell you as much as I can, seeing as we have nothing but time on our hands here. So I'll start by saying that my world is...."

That was when the boy's words were then halted by the screams of a young man shouting in words that no one, not even the four animal-like heroes, could understand. It almost sounded like it was coming from a sick man in fear and pain.

"What in the world is that?" Tails shouted as he jumped out of his seat and looked around the dining room for the source of the strange voice. "It sounded almost like a person was trying to strangle someone to death with a belt while shaking him!"

As everyone turned their attention towards the source of the screams, a loyal guard began to walk towards both the crowned prince and princess as he began to say, "Your highnesses, a young man with long blonde hair is disrupting the troops outside while behaving and speaking rather strangely. He's outside the palace walls trying to break through the castle's defenses. You both should see this yourselves."

"Alright, commander, just try to restrain the young fellow until we've arrived to the..." Philionel started to say to the commander guard before he was interrupted by the sudden shout of the purple-haired shrine maiden of Siaraag.

"Oh my...Gourry Dear!" Sylphiel shouted with fear and worry as she got off of her seat and ran out the door from where the commander guard came in from.

"Sylphiel, wait!" Miguel shouted to her before he had realized that she was already out of the royal dining room.

_"Damn it! She's only going to get herself hurt by running into the situation like that without thinking about it! What in the hell does she really see in a idiot like him anyway?!" _Miguel thought as he started to run after the shrine maiden without thinking why he would think of a thought like that. _"Whatever the case, I gotta make sure that she doesn't get herself into even more trouble."_

As he ran out of the dining room ignoring the shouts of his friends to wait for him while going after the shrine maiden, the incoherent voice that he had heard before started to become stronger and louder as he ran across the royal and majestic halls of the castle. When he finally came outside of the royal house of Seyrunn, he looked around in order to look for the person that was causing the incoherent voice that he heard. He then noticed the huge crowd of palace guards surrounding the source of the strange voice along with Sylphiel begging for them to stop their assault on the young man. That was when Miguel started to notice long blonde hair popping out of the guards' reach.

_"That long blonde hair! It must belong to that dumbass swordsman...!" _the young man thought to himself as he ran towards Sylphiel, wanting to ask her about who the person was that was causing the disturbance and why he was acting like a crazy old bum on the streets.

But as he moved closer to the shrine maiden, Miguel soon heard the voice of Amelia commanding the guards to cease the assault on the person, "Guards! Cease your hold on the person and let us all take care of this personally!"

The guards then did as they were told and released their hold on the person that turned out to be the dim-witted swordsman Gourry Gabriev. When they finally have a good view of him, Gourry has the look of someone who looks like that he saw a ghost or a horrible monster. He was even shaking in fear and has white skin from whatever fright that he just experienced.

"Gourry Dear!" Sylphiel said as she ran towards the crazed and confused swordsman and held onto both of his shoulders as she shake his entire body, "Please calm down! What's happened to you? Please tell me!"

The only response that she got from the young swordsman was incoherent speech and words that didn't make sense to anybody in the garden. As the blonde started to grab onto the shrine maiden's own shoulders and shook her fiercely while continuing to talk in his strange language, that was when Miguel decided to step in and pound Gourry hard on the head with his bare fist. When his strong blow of his fist collided with the swordsman's head, the Gourry started to let go of Sylphiel's shoulders and flew straight to a nearby stone wall.

As the blonde landed towards the ground from the wall, Sylphiel began to yell at Miguel with an angry and surprised tone, "Miguel! Why did you hit Gourry Dear like that?! There's no need for you to do what you just did!"

Miguel then started to respond to her by saying, "I had to do that, Sylphiel or otherwise Gourry would've hurt you by accident in his confusion! From the way that he was speaking and shaking you like a raving madman, he must've thought that you were probably his enemy! He probably couldn't even recognize your voice! You could've even been killed rushing into the scene like that! That's a dumb thing to do and I know dumb when I see it!"

"That's not true, Miguel!" the shrine maiden argued, "He not a dumb guy! He wouldn't do that to me evens if he was in a state of shock of his...."

That was when Zelgadis started to butt into the argument by saying, "Could you two maybe finish your little lover's quarrel a little later and focus on Gourry's condition right now!?"

"Oh, that's right! Sorry!" both Miguel and Sylphiel responded in unison to the chimera as they started to calm themselves down and ran towards the blonde swordsman lying on the ground.

When the two of them reached him, Gourry started to let out a moan of pain as he placed and rubbed his head in order to ease his headache. He then started to look up at both the young man and the shrine maiden and said, "Augh! What just hit me over the head like that? I could've sworn that it was Lina trying to hit me in the head with one of..."

The swordsman's words were then cut short by Sylphiel saying while wrapping her arms around him, "Oh, Gourry! I'm so glad that you're okay! I thought that...!"

That was when Miguel started really get pissed at what she had said to the swordsman and he soon found himself saying to the purple-haired priestess with an annoyed and angry tone, "Of course that he's okay, Sylphiel! I just only gave him a little tap on the noggin' in order to get the idiot's mind back in order, assuming it ever does! Sheesh! I don't understand why you would fall for a complete idiot like him who couldn't tell the between the difference between a marriage and a sour pickle!"

"Well, why don't you say so in the first place, Mr. Know-It-All-Who-Punches-Everyone-He-Sees!" Sylphiel responded back to him with a sarcastic and angry tone of voice. "I still say that it's still not right for you to hit Dear Gourry in the head like the way you did just now! What if that "**little**" blow you gave him could've seriously hurt Gourry far worse that he was right now?! Don't you ever think that it would...?!" That was when all she could say before Miguel started to speak again and they both soon started to have another argument.

While watching the two fight about the subject, Amelia started to turn her attention towards Sonic and said to him nervously, "Well, Mr. Sonic, it seems that Miguel has a good natural influence on Miss Sylphiel, to say the least. The relationship between the two of them is starting to become almost as interesting as Miss Lina's and Mr. Gourry's, wouldn't you say? I mean, the things that Sylphiel said all about Miguel being a fusion of both Lina and Gourry turned out to be true after all, for one thing."

"Well, that's one way of putting it, Amelia," Sonic replied with a nervous chuckle as he continued to watch both Miguel and Sylphiel argue with one another. "And what other things that Sylphiel said about Miguel that, to you, turned out to be true?"

The princess replied with a shiver of her body, "She also said that he almost acts like Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry as well. Just thinking about that gives me the willies!"

But that was when Tails saw something distant beyond the castle walls and began to say to his best blue friend, "Sonic, I think that I'm starting to see a figure coming towards the castle. I'm going to fly up there and check things out." That was when the young fox started to use his twin tails to fly up in the sky to check who or whatever was starting to approach the Royal House of Seyruun.

"Well, things like that never ceases to amaze me!" Amelia's father said with an amazed tone in his voice. "I mean, other than the fact that he's a living, breathing, and talking two-tailed fox, he's also a very mature young lad! Now that's a young man who is a living example of how the kids in this world should be acting! Fighting and doing the things he can in the name of justice!"

"This is sad," both Shadow and Knuckles said in unison as they continued to watch Miguel and Sylphiel's argument with sweatdrops behind their heads.

"And embarrassing." Zelgadis said as he continued to watch both Miguel and Sylphiel arguing with one another. "This is almost as humiliating as both Gourry and Lina's quarrel with one another...!"

That was when the chimera's words were then cut off by the shouts of the blonde swordsman screaming in horror as he rarely came to realization about where he was. "Ahhhh! Everyone! We gotta get out of here as fast as we can! Something horrible is about to happen! Run!!!!!" Gourry shouted as he ran from the place that he was lying on and head towards the group.

But despite how loud his scream was, it didn't seem to faze the young man and the shrine maiden, who were both still arguing to one another, not realizing that the subject that they were arguing about was running away from them and from the others as he flee towards the castle like hell. All of the others were surprised and dumbfounded on how the swordsman screamed in fear as he ran inside the palace. So much, in fact, that they simply forgot about their two companions' fight and started to talk to one another.

"Now what in the hell has gotten into that guy?" Sonic asked Amelia as he ignored Miguel and Sylphiel's argument. "It's almost as if he were running from a ghost! Either that or he just shouting like that because of something he ate."

That was when Zelgadis began to answer for the princess by saying to the blue hedgehog, "Probably knowing the guy, Gourry must've eaten some bad orc's meat again, which would explain his behavior earlier."

"But one thing still concerns me, Mr. Zelgadis," Phil said. "Why did Mr. Gourry run inside the palace like he'd seen a monster or something? That just doesn't make any sense."

"Well, what else can you people think of that could scare the living daylights out of a big guy like that?" Knuckles began to say to the chimera and the prince.

Shadow the Hedgehog then began to turn towards Amelia and say to her, "Princess, can you think of anything or anybody that could cause that swordsman to flee in terror like that?"

As the princess began to think, she began to respond to the black hedgehog, "Well, there is one person that could cause a person like Mr. Gourry to flee in terror and that person is..."

That was when Amelia's words were cut off by the terrified voice of the young two-tailed fox shouting, "Everybody run!! A horrible monster is heading in this direction and it's attacking any nearby building and person that gets in its way!" Despite the loud frightened shouts of his voice, that still didn't stop the argument that Miguel and Sylphiel are still having.

As Tails began to land near the group and tried to draw in his breath, Amelia soon began to draw out a telescope and then started to look at the distant beyond the castle walls. That was when she started to give out a high-pitched girlish scream of terror as she dropped the telescope to the ground.

"What's wrong, Amelia?" Zelgadis asked the princess as she handed him the telescope and he started to look at the direction that she was looking at. He then started to have the same look on his face as Amelia did for when he saw what the justice loving princess saw.

When Sonic realized the look on both of their faces, he began to ask them, "What in the heck is wrong with the two of you? It now looks as though you have saw the same horrible monster as Tails did. So what exactly is it?"

That was when he got his answer from the part golem/demon/human chimera as he said with a quivering and trembling voice, "No! It's far worse than any monster that we've ever seen! She's more terrifying and horrible than even the Dark Lord Shabranigdo himself!"

Knuckles then decided to say to Zel while trying to help the two-tailed fox calm down, "Well then, what or who is this girl that could cause even Tails here to shake in fear of the likes of her?"

That was when the red echidna got the answer to his question in the words of Shadow the Hedgehog as he said trembling a little bit, "Uh, guys, I think I'm starting to understand the reason why their friend, that they called Lina, is named the Dragon Spooker! Look over to where I was looking and you'll soon see what I mean!"

When both the blue hedgehog and the red echidna looked at where their black hedgehog friend was looking at, they both saw a sight that they have never expected and might never want to look at again. A small red-headed girl who looked about sixteen or seventeen was approaching the castle with a look on her face that could cause almost everybody to run for his or her life. She was also wearing a outfit that was fit for a sorceress along with four red jeweled talismans on both her wrists, around her neck, and on her belt.

"What or who in the world is that?!" Sonic asked to both Amelia and Zelgadis as he saw that they only stood there, looking at the same place that they saw the monstrous girl earlier.

We she finally snapped herself out of her frighten state, Amelia began to answer the blue hedgehog by saying while still having a fearful tone in her voice, "That monster girl that you're looking at is Miss Lina, Mr. Sonic! She's always this frightening whenever someone gives her a hard time about being a short flat-chested girl!"

That was when Knuckles began to say to the princess of Seyruun with a shocked expression on his face, "Are you trying to tell the four of us that the girl that both me, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were looking at was the hot-tempered sorceress known as Lina Inverse? The same one who you say bandits call the Dragon Spooker, The Enemy of All Who Live, that Crazy Breastless Sorceress, and..."

The red echidna's words were then cut short by Zelgadis as he said to him with a panicked tone, "Knuckles! We get the point already! Now just duck and take cover!"

Knuckles wondered about the chimera's words but did as he was told as a huge ball of fire flew pass by, barely missing him as it collided with one of the palace towers. When the tower collapsed in front of them, Tails begin to run at top speed as he said while panicking, "Everybody in the castle before she comes in and destroys everybody here!"

That was when the crowned prince, who was standing still in frozen fear, finally started to move and said to his guards, "Guards! Get everybody inside the palace walls! Get any innocent bystander nearby inside the palace away from the sorceress's assault as quickly as possible!" The prince then ran inside the castle along with Tails and Gourry.

"There's one thing that I don't understand about any of this!" Zelgadis said as he looked on in terror as the little but horrifying sight of Lina Inverse approaching the palace as the royal guards started to obey Phil's commands. "Why is Lina acting as though she wants to destroy the entire city? I mean, sure, she can be rather aggressive for whenever Gourry or anybody else talks about her appearance, but she's never acted this way before. I guess that means that someone decided to push Lina's patience and now she's on the deep end."

While wondering about what Zelgadis meant by what he said, Sonic soon started to notice that both Miguel and Sylphiel are still having their argument, despite the fact that the sorceress Lina is about to blow them all to bits. The blue hedgehog started to yell to the two, "Miguel! Sylphiel! Get the heck out of the way before that crazy little girl Lina starts to throw one of her little fireballs...!"

That was when another huge ball of fire started to hurl towards Sonic. But before it could even touch him, the blue hedgehog quickly used his great speed to avoid the fireball as it collided with another one of the palace royal stone towers.

"Oh, way to go, Sonic! Thanks a lot!" Zelgadis said to the blue hedgehog while cutting in on his words with a little bit of a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Lina heard about what you just called her the same she as had did with Knuckles and she's really raving mad to kill someone now!"

"Now is not the time to argue about who started what, you two!" Shadow said as he looked at the little sorceress coming closer to them at a incredible speed and then turned his attention back towards the continuing argument of his human friend and the shrine maiden. "Right now, somebody's going to have to break up those two and get them inside the castle before it's too late!"

"Mr. Shadow's right, Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia said to the chimera, "If those two don't stop their arguing right now, then they could both be in danger! We have to get them out of there right now!"

As all five heroes turned to their two arguing companions, they both realized that neither Miguel nor Sylphiel was about to throw in the towel about the subject that they were both fighting about. They all just stood there and listened as the two continued to argue.

"Oh, well why not tell your long-haired blonde boyfriend to go earn himself some money so that he can buy himself a clue! Or better yet, a brain!" Miguel shouted to the priestess. "He's so dumb that he couldn't find himself a way out of a paper bag!"

"Miguel, you're so mean and cruel!" Sylphiel shouted back to him, "You think that every situation can be solved by using your fists instead of your mind! I was right about you! You **are** a mix of both Miss Lina and Dear Gourry! Now I'm starting to wish that I've never met a person like you! You....You skinny jerk!"

"Hey, don't you insult me!" the young man said as he began to become fuming with rage. "I'm nothing like those two! For one thing, I happen to be a lot smarter than that "Gourry Dear" of your's! Secondly, I have better manners than the two of them combined, assuming they ever do use them!"

As the Miguel and Sylphiel wage on with their fight, Shadow started to see the mad sorceress starting to approach the both of them and that was when he yelled to the two of them, "Miguel! Sylphiel! Lina's approaching the two of you! She's angry and she's...!!"

That was when Miguel cut in on black hedgehog's words by shouting to him, "Shadow, do you mind!? I'm having an important conversation with Sylphiel here and I would really appreciate it if you just butt out of this and mind your own business!"

"But Mr. Miguel, this is important!" Amelia said as she began to get on both knees that almost looked like that she was begging. "You see, you and Miss Sylphiel are...!!"

This time it was the shrine maiden's turn to cut in on the words of someone as she began to shout to the princess, "Miss Amelia, I would really appreciate this if you and everybody stay out of this! This is between me and this skinny boy over here!!"

"Now see here, you two!" Zelgadis began to say to the both of them with a furious tone of voice. "Shadow and Amelia are only trying to tell you that there are more important things than your little argument! So if the two of you could just put a lid on this quarrel that you're having, then....!!"

That when the chimera finally crossed the line between the two of them. Miguel and Sylphiel stopped arguing with one another for the moment in order to face the stone warrior. Then the two of them started to shout, to not only to the chimera but the entire group, in unison with annoyed tones, "WOULD ALL OF YOU PEOPLE JUST KEEP OUT OF OUR BUSINESS AND BUTT OUT!!"

Their little roar did more than just scare the crap out of Zelgadis, but the blue and black hedgehogs, Amelia, and the red echidna as well. The group froze in fear as the screams of Miguel and Sylphiel echoed throughout the entire kingdom. Then the two of them resumed their argument as they turned their attention back towards each other and started to shout to one another once again.

As the two resume their insults, Sonic started began to say to his companions nervously, "Well, let me just say this, you guys: those two are definitely made for one another."

"You can say that again, Mr. Sonic," Amelia replied as a sweatdrop appeared behind her head. "They're almost as compatible as Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry are."

"And speaking of whom!" Zelgadis shouted as he pointed his finger pass Miguel and Sylphiel as he quivered in fear, "Lina's here and she's ready to blast anything in her path!"

As the five watched in horror as the shadowy dark figure of Lina Inverse walked towards the castle walls causing a great panic to any nearby bystander, she walked towards the two arguing couple as her face read "MURDER" all over. She muttered these words to herself, "Must...kill...destroy...!!"

While she continued to walk towards the shouting boy and shrine maiden, that was when Amelia started to shout to the arguing couple, "Oh my...Mr. Miguel! Miss Sylphiel! Look out!!!"

But before either Miguel or Sylphiel could respond to the princess of Seyruun, the sorceress began to shout out to the two with a thundering voice that seem to echo throughout the mountains near Seyruun while preparing to launch a huge fireball spell to throw, "PREPARE TO DIE, YOU PATHETIC FOOLS!!!"

But before she could even have the chance to launch the ball of fire at them, Miguel and Sylphiel soon started to become very pissed at the person that shouted to the both of them to stop their argument. Then, before anyone in the area knew it, both the young man and the priestess started to turn their attention towards Lina and began to throw their fists towards her forehead as hard as they can while they both shouted to her in unison, "SHUT UP!!"

As soon as their fists collided with the sorceress' head, the once rampaging sorceress crashed towards the stone wall of the castle and collapsed to the ground. Both Miguel and Sylphiel gasp in both surprise and horror for the realization about what they have done. Soon, everyone in both groups started to become calm and then became bedazzled at what they just saw.

"Oh my....Miguel, what have we done to Miss Lina?" Sylphiel said to Miguel with horror and disbelief as she held her position the same as Miguel had did.

"Why...I...I...I don't know, Sylphiel," Miguel responded to the shrine maiden with the same tone. He then finally decided to move away from Sylphiel, walked towards the unconscious Lina Inverse, and checked for any signs of her breathing.

"(Sigh) Thank God," Miguel began to say to Sylphiel with a sigh of relief as he turned towards her. "Sylphiel, it looks as though she's going to be okay. We'd better get Lina inside the castle's infirmary so that we can help treat her wounds and find out what's wrong with her. We can talk about what happened to us afterwards."

"Okay," the purple-haired priestess responded calmly to the Miguel as she helped him lift Lina up from the ground and took her to the castle's royal infirmary.

As they watched their two friends carry the once insane sorceress out of the palace gates, Sonic started to asked everyone in the group about what he just saw. "Uh, guys," he began to say, "did you all just see what happened just now? Both Miguel and Sylphiel just turned their attention towards Lina and socked her right in the forehead at the same time that was hard enough to send her flying and crashing to the nearest stone wall. Now, they are both carrying that little lunatic of a girl into the castle as if they forgot what they were even arguing about."

"I'll say, Sonic," Zelgadis replied to the blue hedgehog with the same surprised and amazed look as the Sonic did. "That was the first time that I've ever seen Sylphiel hit Lina in the head like that! I would definitely like to say that I'm impressed by how good an influence that Miguel is on her. But, I'm not sure if I could consider it a good thing or a bad one."

"Well, one thing's for sure, Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia said with the same look on her face, "those two really know how to kiss and make up easily. They really are as compatible to one another almost like Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry."

"But, like Miguel pointed out, there is a difference between those two and Sylphiel and Miguel, you two," Knuckles said to both the princess and the chimera with the same surprised look on his face as the two of them.

"You both should be really proud of how your friend has grown on Miguel," Shadow said to both of them after Knuckles' speech. "The first time that the four of us have met her after she got up from the attack of Parasite Chaos, Sylphiel could barely managed to get a single word out of her mouth for when she laid her eyes on the four of us. But after she got to know us and Miguel a little better, explored a little bit of Miguel's world, and fought Nightmare Parasite with us a little bit, she's become a better person than what she used to be."

"Well, that's pretty amazing," said Zelgadis as he started to regain his composure. "That kid Miguel must've been a really good influence on Sylphiel for her to sock Lina on the forehead like that and to..."

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt this little meeting," Sonic began to say to the group while cutting in on the chimera's words, "but shouldn't we get to that infirmary and check on that Lina Inverse in order to see what was wrong with her?"

"That's right," Amelia said as she finally caught realization to the situation. "We'd better get going and find out what's wrong with Miss Lina before she wakes up!"

"Ahhh! Right!" all the four heroes said in response as they began to ran to the castle along with the princess.

A few hours later after they've all arrived to the royal palace's infirmary, both the SEGA and The Slayer's groups were having a long chat about the situation. During that time, both Miguel and Sylphiel started to talk to one another calmly about what had happened a while ago and made up soon after. Then a moment later, everybody started to talk to a now stable and conscious Gourry Gabriev about what happened that caused Lina to go on a killing spree. However, it took the dumb swordsman about a half an hour to find out what everyone was talking about as well as getting to know the outer worldly guests. But when the name Lina was mentioned to him by Miguel, Gourry frighteningly remembered his experience and started to explain about what happened to him and the sorceress.

"It all began after we met up with Zel," he began as he started to recall the events of the incident. "When me and Lina got to this famous restaurant in Seyruun, the two of us began to order our little snack before heading down to the main course that was being held in the palace. As we'd waited for our orders, a group of young bandits started to call Lina all kinds of names."

"And I'm betting that the list of the names that they've called her is very long, huh Gourry?" Sonic said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Just get to the point, you bumbling idiot."

"Well, anyway," the blonde swordsman began to speak again as he quickly forgot the blue hedgehog's smart ass remark, "when both our orders were ready and placed in front of us, Lina started to gobble down some of her orc's steak as quickly as possible."

"Augh! Now that's just gross!" Miguel said as he tried to keep from losing the food that he'd just eaten a while ago. "What kind of person would eat that kind of meat anyway?"

"I have to agree with the guy," Zelgadis added in with a chuckle to his voice. "Any person who's stupid or crazy enough to eat that much orc's meat deserves to die."

"Mr. Miguel! Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia said to the two with a surprised voice. "That's not a very nice thing to say at a time like this!"

"Miss Amelia's right, you two!" Sylphiel added as she began to say with a slightly angry tone of voice. "Miguel and Mr. Zelgadis, you both ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

The chimera started to become silent and stared at her blankly for the moment after the shrine maiden had finished her speech. Then that was when Sylphiel began to break the silence by saying, "Why are you staring at me like that, Mr. Zelgadis?"

That was when he soon started to respond to the purple-haired priestess by saying as he'd cleared his throat, "Ahem! I could be just imagining this, Sylphiel, but I seem to notice that you didn't call Miguel "Mr." like you did to me. Looks to me that you really do have some..."

Zelgadis was then cut off by the shocked stares of both Miguel and Sylphiel as they both looked at him. Then they both started to say to him in unison with annoyed tones, "Zelgadis! That is none of your business!"

"Ahhh! Sorry! My mistake!" Zelgadis said with a cowering voice as he started to move into a begging position. "I didn't mean to get you two so agitated like that! I was only joking around!" The entire room fell silent for the moment as everyone in the infirmary looked at the two with both surprise and fear.

"Well, you better be for your sake!" said Miguel and Sylphiel as they started to calm down bit by bit in order to get themselves back to the reason why they're in the palace's infirmary in the first place.

"Now," Miguel began to say to the blonde with a calm voice again, "as you were saying Gourry, what happened when after you and Lina got your orders?"

The blonde swordsman, who was as surprised and frightened as everyone in the room, then started to take in a slow breath of air as he began to tell the rest of his story once again. "Well, anyway," he said rather calmly, "when Lina was about to talk to me after she'd finished her meal, the two guys that were calling her names before started to throw two lumps of mash potatoes to her breasts and said that they fit her perfectly. That was when everyone in the restaurant started to laugh at her for the little gag, including me."

That was when the princess of Seyruun started to say to Gourry with a nervous chuckle, "I'm guessing that was when Miss Lina finally snapped and started to go on a killing spree, right Mr. Gourry?"

As the swordsman nodded his head towards Amelia, Knuckles started to say to everyone, "Well, that would indeed explain the weird language that he was speaking with a while back. I mean, all of you would be saying that kind of language too if you saw something as terrifying as that Lina girl." At that moment, everyone in the infirmary room began to agree with the red echidna as their voices echo throughout the room.

"Speaking of the girl," Shadow started to say as he turned to Miguel, "how is she by the way Miguel?"

"Lina has just been lying on the bed ever since both me and Sylphiel knocked her out cold," the boy responded as he and the purple-haired shrine maiden faced their attention towards the unconscious red-haired sorceress. "The two of us must've been pretty strong to knock her against the palace's stone walls like that."

"I've been treating Miss Lina's wounds with one of my healing spells since we've brought her here," Sylphiel then began to say as she looked at the unconscious sorceress as she began to have a look of what looks to be anger and sadness.

"What is it, Miss Sylphiel?" Amelia began to ask the purple-haired priestess with confusion. "You seem to be upset about something."

That was when Miguel started to have about the same expression as Sylphiel did. When the two of them didn't say anything for about a few minutes, Sonic began to break their silence by saying, "Miguel, Sylphiel, what is wrong with you two? You both are starting to have that look for when the two of you looked at Nightmare Parasite Chaos the first time."

Miguel started to say to Sonic as said to the blue hedgehog with an angry tone in his voice as he slammed his fist to the nearest wall, "Sonic, as it turns out, Nightmare Parasite somehow managed to survive our attack after all and is still out there somewhere. Or at least a part of it anyway."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Tails began to ask both the young man and the shrine maiden as he wore a curious expression on his face. "Nightmare Parasite Chaos was destroyed for when the both of you combined your powers together in order to use that high powered Dragon Slave to destroy it. How could it have possibly survived?"

That was when Miguel turned towards Sylphiel and said to her while using a mild tone, "Sylphiel, please show them the jar that you have."

The shrine maiden nodded in response his request and then brought out a glass jar, which contains a oozing black and red liquid that seems to be alive, like a type of slug. That was when Zelgadis started to say while being entranced by the black and red substance, "What in the name of the Gods is that?"

That was when Knuckles started to answer the chimera's question by saying, "That Zel, is a part of a creature that we have talked about earlier."

"You mean, that is a part of that monster called Nightmare Parasite Chaos that you and the others were talking about, Mr. Knuckles?" Amelia said to the red echidna as she watched the jar of red and black liquid substance along with Zelgadis as Knuckle nodded to her question.

"But how did the two of you managed to get it?" Shadow started to ask both Miguel and Sylphiel as he faced the two of them.

Then Miguel started to answer the black hedgehog by saying, "The two of us got it a few moments ago for after we've arrived to this infirmary before you guys arrived. After the two of us talked about what happened and made up, that was when Lina started to rise and spit out that piece of that disgusting parasite from outside of her mouth. It tried to leap towards Sylphiel so it could try to take control over her body again like the last piece did before."

"Fortunately, Miguel was able to use his mind powers to hold the blob of liquid back away from me and contain it with a shield of some sorts," Sylphiel said while smiling as she was still holding the glass jar of the living liquid. "Before Miguel had lost his energy in trying to restraint the little creature, I'd managed to get a hold of a glass jar and contained the liquid inside."

That was when a loud shout of a girl saying, "What?! You mean that little disgusting thing was inside of my body while controlling me?!"

The shout of the girl was so loud that it got the attention of everybody in the room, including Miguel and Sylphiel. When everyone turned to the girl, they found that it was none other than the sorceress Lina Inverse, shivering while holding her blanket like a little kid.

"L..L..Lina!" Gourry began to say to the sorceress. "What a surprise! How long have you been awake?"

"Just long enough to find out that those two, Miguel and Sylphiel, were the ones who punched me in the forehead and send me flying towards the castle's stone wall!" the red-headed sorceress said with usual annoyed and angry tone of voice.

That was when both Miguel and Sylphiel started to respond to Lina by saying while giving off a nervous laughter, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! So you remembered being hit in the head while under the control of this parasite?"

"Like I could ever forget an experienced like that!" Lina said as she waved her fists towards the two. "And if you two try anything like that again, I'm...!!"

Before the little sorceress could grab one of their collars, Miguel grabbed the glass jar from Sylphiel and put it in front of Lina's face as he said, "Lina look, Slug!"

"Ssssllluuuggg!!!" Lina shouted as she started to run around like a scared chicken before running towards Gourry and hiding her face under his chest while chanting about how much she can't stand the slimy insects.

"Well, that's one way to scare the Dragon Spooker Girl," Shadow started to say as he'd observed the scene while giving out a small chuckle. Then the black hedgehog started to turn his attention back towards Miguel and said, "By the way, Miguel, what are we going to do about that piece of Nightmare Parasite that's in that glass jar? We can't just leave it in there for someone else to get a hold of it and became its next victim."

"Shadow's right, Miguel," Tails said as the two-tailed fox watched the black and red liquid carefully. "What are we going to do about it? It could just break out and take the body of somebody else causing all sorts of problems."

Miguel then started to face Sylphiel and they both started to nod to each other in agreement as they both started to walk towards the infirmary window. When they both got to the large window, Miguel started to use his psychic blast to toss the jar containing the part of Nightmare Parasite Chaos out of the window and send it flying high in the sky. That was when he signaled Sylphiel with a small nod and then she started to chant the words to the powerful black magic spell.

"Darkness beyond the twilight, crimson beyond the blood that flows," the shrine maiden chanted as a sphere of hellish red energy began to appear in her hands. "Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows..."

While Sylphiel continued to chant the spell's words, Miguel started to shout everybody in the room while continuing to force the glass jar into the sky, "Everybody, get down and get away from the window now!"

Everybody in the room did as they were told as Sylphiel almost completed the spell. "Let all

the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power that you and I possess. Dragon Slave!"

With those final two words, the shrine maiden let loose the powerful orb of red energy and it burst out of the window and flew straight into the sky. Then there was a huge explosion that caused a small earthquake that shook the castle's infirmary room a little. When the after shock finally died down, that was when everyone in the room started to murmur words of both surprise and anger.

"Are you two crazy?!" Lina shouted as she pulled her face away from Gourry's chest and pushed him away from her. "That Dragon Slave could've destroyed this entire part of the city, including us!! What were you two thinking?!"

"Making sure that thing won't harm anyone else!" Miguel said to the Dragon Spooker with a serious tone. "If that part of Nightmare Parasite were to be loose, then everyone in this world would be in danger, Lina! So me and Sylphiel had no choice but to do blast it away!"

"But to ensure that the Dragon Slave doesn't kill any nearby people," Sylphiel began to say to everybody as she breathed heavily in order to catch her breath, "Miguel threw the jar containing the part of Nightmare Parasite high in the air so that it wouldn't be near any town and that was when I started to chant the words in order to unleash the Dragon Slave at it."

"But that's still a stupid and idiotic thing to do!" Zelgadis said to Miguel and Sylphiel with the same tone as Lina. "What if a nearby sorcerer or sorceress could've been flying in the sky and would've been hit by that Dragon Slave?!"

"Well then, that just means less competition for me, Zel," Lina said to the chimera as she chuckled a little with amusement.

"Miss Lina! That's not very funny!" Amelia said while using a firm but angry tone of voice. "This is serious! Laughing about someone else's misfortune isn't anything to laugh about!"

"Well, at least there's a bright side to their action," Sonic began to say while smiling nervously at everybody. "That part of Nightmare Parasite certainly won't be bothering anybody else anymore."

A moment of silence fell on the just before both Lina and Gourry's stomachs started to growl like that of a hungry bear and the entire room fell silent once again. That was when the red echidna started to break the long silence by saying to everyone in the room while sweatdropping at the same time, "Um, I think that all of us should be getting back to that feast Amelia was throwing for all of us, wouldn't you all agree?"

Everyone in the room started to respond to one another in agreement. However, as for Lina and Gourry, as soon as they both hear the word "feast" mentioned, they immediately started to run out of the room towards the door at an incredible speed. Everyone else began to sweatdrop at the couples actions before Shadow began to speak.

"Well, those two sure know how to make an exit," the Ultimate Life Form said, "Especially when they know that food would be waiting for them at the end of the tunnel."

"You can say that again, Mr. Shadow," Amelia replied as she gave off a nervous chuckle at what she just saw.

"Then what are we all doing here just standing like a bunch of Geeks?" Sonic asked while rushing towards the door at an incredible speed before stopping near the door to wait for his friends. "Let's get back to the dining hall before those two devour the whole thing!"

When everyone else in the infirmary agreed with the blue hedgehog's words and decided to follow the two food crazed maniacs, both Miguel and Sylphiel were left in the room looking at each other with both humorous and confused expressions on their faces.

"So, do you want to follow them by walking, Sylphiel?" Miguel asked as he extended his hand and arm towards the shrine maiden while giving out a small laugh. "It's not like that we're in much of a hurry and it's not like that they're not going to be waiting for the two of us to come. Not while they're busy dealing with those two eating machines gobbling down all the food on the dining table."

"I suppose that it wouldn't hurt a bit," Sylphiel responded to the boy's question with a cute girlish chuckle. "We do have nothing but time on our hands, especially with Gourry and Miss Lina eating and probably started fighting over a piece of meat. So I think we'd better get to the dining room before every last piece of food is cleared out. Let's go."

She then took the boy's arm and comfortably held it tight as they both started to walk down the royal halls of the castle slowly as they both headed to the dining hall of the Royal House of Seyruun. But little do they know, a shadowy figure was hiding in the shadows watching and hearing everything that has transpired.

"The power coming from those two is very impressive," the figure said as he opened his purple eyes wide open for a better look. "The power that Miss Sylphiel displayed while blasting that parasitical creature is incredible. Who would have thought that she was ever capable of wielding that much power in her life? But the boy that she's with is even more...."

Before the figure could finish the conversation with himself, he soon noticed that the young man, Miguel, stopped walking with Sylphiel and was facing his direction with a nervous and suspicious look on his face that caused him to go in deeper into the shadows. The mysterious was a bit surprised that the young human was able to detect his presense from afar even in the deep shadows.

Then Sylphiel started to say to Miguel with a tone of curiosity and worry in her voice, "What is it, Miguel? You look as though you saw a ghost or something."

Miguel then snapped himself out of his suspicious gaze and turned his attention back towards the shrine maiden while responding to her words by saying, "Uh...nothing, Sylphiel. I guess it was just nothing."

As they two started to walk out of the infirmary, the mysterious shadow then continued his own conversation with himself. "They are both indeed impressive," the dark figure said to himself, "Especially that human, Miguel. There's just something about him that I couldn't seem point out. He seems to detect my presense from the shadows or even from afar. Almost as if he possesses a power greater than that of Miss Sylphiel's. A power that is almost as great as Lord Ruby-Eye's, or rather yet, greater than his power. Oh well, I guess I should better report all this back to Lord Beastmaster before she starts to take things into her own hands."

With those words, the shadow just disappeared from sight and never returned to the castle's inner chambers as he didn't want to take a chance encounter one of Seyruun's guards. The rest of the evening just went on without any outside disturbance to interrupt the feast that was going on in the castle inside the white magic capital Seyruun. Well, other than the fact that both Lina and Gourry fighting over the last piece of meat.

**The End.**


End file.
